


Holiday Traditions

by ivanolix



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Canon - TV, Canon Het Relationship, F/M, Holidays, Married Couple, Married Sex, Morning Sex, Porn, Season/Series 03, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-26
Updated: 2009-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-20 21:42:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/217378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivanolix/pseuds/ivanolix





	Holiday Traditions

Kara wakes to nibbling at her ankle, the brush of barely-rough skin inimitably customary. Her body is heated beneath the blanket, but the cold of New Caprica has penetrated their tent and her face is chilled. Her quick exhale clouds the air above her.

She feels Sam’s face moves higher up her leg under the covers, kissing up her calf and sniffing long and slowly at the back of her knee, his fingers running tracing lines up and down. Kara bites back any comment, any movement, even as he spreads her legs and leaves lingering caresses with his lips on her thighs—there has to be some guessing about this.

Her skin may be heated, but now the warmth is coming from within as well, and the closer his mouth gets to her the closer she is to aching and the more she moistens for him. Sam’s thumbs brush up her folds, spreading them, and she bites down hard on her inner cheek when his breath disturbs her now-swollen vulva, and she can feel his hair just barely touching right below her belly. He teases with his tongue and she twists her pillow to keep from moaning, forcing her head to hold perfectly still so she doesn't sit up and tackle him and make this a two way street. Not yet.

When he dips his tongue in, she can’t hold her breath any longer, and something like a squeak escapes. His lips find her clit, pressing and stroking, tongue lingering over every part of her. Kara’s thighs are starting to tremble with the effort it takes not to clench around his head, and she can’t see. Sam’s movements are so familiar, and after so much practice there’s nothing new, so it shouldn’t be making her lose her mind like this.

But she gasps as his teeth scrape by, and then he sucks at her, and she’s arching her hips up into his face, whimpering. He doesn’t hold back, hands curving around her ass, mouth doing exquisitely perfect things to her body. She slams her hand down on the bed and groans as the world narrows into a tiny tunnel, just her and him and that one goal they’re going for. He sucks hard one last time, and she crumbles around him with a cry, eyelids flickering as she quivers and jerks with satisfaction.

Sam starts leaving a line of damp kisses up her belly, body stretching over hers, finding her sweat-covered breasts as she still pants for breath. His teeth pull at one of her nipples, and she groans with pleasure and shifts, rolling them over and straddling him.

His gorgeous face is just below hers, damp with her—and her own smell shouldn’t please her so much, but it does. “Morning,” he whispers with a grin. “When’d you wake this time?”

“Ankle, idiot,” she said, still breathing a little hard. “Wasn’t planning on missing anything this time.”

Grabbing his hands and pulling them over his head, she kisses him hard, savoring their mingled tastes in his mouth as an appetizer for what’s to come. Each month’s holiday goes the same way, and Kara can’t seem to get tired of it.


End file.
